supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pie Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny... Philomena: "(bleep) you!" Announcer: Josephine, who was nanny with 10 years of experience, is on her first mission in Boone, North Carolina to help a family who has a six year old whose wretched behavior turns the whole family upside down. And if that's not all, the twin tweens are nothing but double trouble, making this eight year old taking a brunt from her sisters' aggressive behaviors. (Supernanny US intro plays with Be Good Johnny by Men at Work) Submission Reel Josephine: "I'm here in Boone, North Carolina to help out a family whose twins beat each other, and the youngest daughter who has a violent behavior. (turns on the portable DVD player) Let's see what we got..." Clyde: "Hi. We're the Pie Family. I'm Clyde. I'm 37." Susan: "And I'm Susan. I'm 38." Clyde: "We have four children. Our twins Blythe and Ingrid who are 12, Maude who is 8, and Philomena who is 6." Susan: "The twins constantly beat each other, spit at each other, and swear..." (a footage of Blythe roughhouses Ingrid) (a footage of Ingrid spits at Blythe) Josephine: "That is disgusting!" Susan: "...while Philomena talks back to me..." Susan (in the reel): You're not getting any dessert, Philomena. Now get back to the table and finish your food. Philomena (in the reel): Says who? Susan (in the reel): Don't you ever talk back to me! Now eat! Susan: "...physically harms her older sisters..." (a footage of Philomena hitting Maude) Susan: "...throws tantrums..." Susan (in the reel): "You're not getting Peanut Big Top. Put that back." Philomena (in the reel): (jumping up and down at the store, throwing a fit) "I want it! I want it!" Susan: "...and swears." Philomena (in the reel): "Give me back my (bleep)''ing Hostess cupcake, Maude!" Susan (in the reel): "Philomena! That is not nice to use that word!" Josephine: "That is one angry, filthy-mouthed little girl." '''Clyde: "I work as coal miner at around 11 in the morning, and come home around 5pm except Monday and Saturday."' Susan: "I work as an accountant at home full time, so I have more time with the kids." Clyde: "Maude is a sweet little angel who doesn't want to get involved with her sisters' disrespectful behaviors." Susan: "Whatever you do, Supernanny. Please help us, and fix our family before it's too late." Josephine: "Don't worry, Mom... I'm on my way." Observation Begins (Josephine's personal taxi pulled over to the driveway of the Pie Family, a two story brick house. Josephine arrives at the front door, and rings the doorbell) Susan: (answers the door) "Hi. You must be the Supernanny. I'm Susan." Josephine: "I'm Josephine. (gives Susan a handshake) Where's the rest of the family?" Susan: "My husband is at work, while the kids are at school." Susan: "The first time I see Josephine, she looks kind and pleasing..." Josephine: "I see..." Josephine: "Later that afternoon, when the kids come home from school, it'll be a pleasure to meet them." Josephine: "(sees the brunette pre-teen twin) Please to meet you. I'm Josephine. What's your name?" Brunette Twin: "Ingrid." Josephine: "(shakes hand with Ingrid) Well, hi Ingrid. How old are you? Ingrid: "12." Josephine: "(turns to the blonde twin) And you must be Blythe." Blythe: "Yes." (Then the eight year old girl with dark hair arrives) Maude: "I'm Maude." (gives Josephine a handshake) Josephine: "I'm Josephine. How old are you?" Maude: "8." (smiles and nods) Josephine: "Maude seems to be the only sweet kid in the family." Josephine: "(sees a small redheaded girl in a pink shirt and light blue jeans) And what's your name?" Redheaded Girl: "Philomena." Josephine: "You wanna shake my hand?" (Philomena responded to Josephine by shaking her hand) Josephine: "How old are you, Philomena?" Philomena: "6." Josephine: "I'll be watching over this house as a family. I'll make sure everyone is in perfect condition." Observation Continues Josephine: "During my observation, I see the girls were happy the one minute, and now it's becoming chaotic. The twins squabble with the toys." Blythe: (fights over a Transformer toy with Ingrid) "Give me my Optimus Prime!" Ingrid: "No! He's mine right this minute!" Blythe: "(bleep) you!" (kicks Ingrid in her shin) Ingrid: "Ow! Mom! Mom!" (shoves Blythe) Blythe: "SHUT UP!" Susan: "Blythe! Ingrid! Quit acting stuck-up and shallow and share" Ingrid: (whining) "But Blythe told me shut up!" Susan: "Blythe, don't talk back!" Blythe: "I'm sorry! I was acting stuck-up!" Susan: "You're being stuck-up." (In the den, Philomena and Maude fight over the remote control to watch TV) Philomena: "Give me the remote!" Maude: "Nuh-uh! I'm watching Star vs. The Forces of Evil. It's a new episode!" Philomena: "But I wanna watch Doc McStuffins! Star vs. The Forces of Evil sucks (bleep)!" Maude: "Mom! Philomena used a bad word!" Susan: (off-screen) "Philomena! Don't you use that word! Let your big sister watch her show." Philomena: (sulks, then crosses her arms) "Hmmph!" (turns to Maude) Maude: "Please, don't give me that dirty look." (Clyde arrives home at around 5:00pm) Josephine: "Please to meet you. I'm Josephine. You must be the dad." Clyde: "You must be the Supernanny." (shakes hands with Josephine) Clyde: "First time I'm seeing Josephine, she seems really nice." Susan: "I'm going to start dinner. You'll be at the table in one hour." (Maude gets up from the couch while the TV says "We'll be right back". After Maude left the living room, Philomena reached the remote control on the couch to change the channel to watch Doc McStuffins. No sooner or later, Maude returns to the living room and found out that her sister changed the station) Maude: "Hey! I was watching the show!" Philomena: "But it was a commercial!" Maude: "Give me the remote!" Philomena: "No!" Maude: "I said give me--" Philomena: "No!" (smacks Maude in the face with the remote control. Maude bursts into tears) Josephine: "I can't believe what I just saw. Philomena just smacked her sister with a remote control like a melee weapon. It was just appalling." Susan: (unhappy) "You do not hit your sister with an object. I'm taking you off the television." (removes Philomena off the couch) Josephine: "Susan is just taking Philomena to timeout, but before she put her there, Philomena just hit her in anger." Philomena: "No!" (throws a tantrum and hits her mother) Susan: "You do not hit me! (takes Philomena to the corner) You're in timeout for six minutes." (sets the timer; Maude continues to watch Star vs. The Forces of Evil while crying in pain) Maude: "The way Philomena hit me with a remote, it really hurts." (After the timer is finished, Susan arrives in front of Philomena along with Maude) Susan: "Philomena, are you going to apologize to Maude for hitting her with a remote? And I want a sincere apology..." Philomena: (to Maude) "Sorry..." Maude: "Can I have a hug?" (Philomena and Maude hug) Parents Meeting Josephine: "When I first meet the family, the kids are all chaotic except one. So I decided to have a chat with the parents." Josephine: (to the parents) "Can I have a chat with you two?" Susan: "Yes." Josephine: "Susan, I know that you are strong-willed, and you love your kids..." Susan: "I know." Josephine: "But you need to go easy on your kids, all right?" Susan: "I will." Josephine: "And Clyde?" Clyde: "Yes?" Josephine: "I know that you're not into disciplining, but at least do what your wife told you when she's too busy." Clyde: "I will. I'll do my best." Teaching Begins Josephine: "The next day, I arrived to the family with the rules and privilege removal board." Josephine: "These are the rules of the house." (places the rules board on the living room wall) #No hitting anybody, object or not. #Do not talk back to your parents. #No swearing. #No spitting. #Share your toys and other objects. "I also brought out the privilege board. (shows the family a large board with sticky notes; each sticky note has the following for each girls -- TV, Video Games, Velcro Ball, Outdoor Activities, Play Date, Board Games, Bike Ride, and Computer -- and places it on the wall next to the rules) Now, if you break any of the rules, Mommy or Daddy will have to remove the sticky note and toss it in the wastebasket. (points to the wastebasket below the privilege board) Got it?" (all the girls nod in agreement) "I also brought the toy and electronic confiscation tubs. (points to the two large tubs next to the wastebasket) If you fight over toys or electronics, they go in the tub until you learn to follow the rules." I showed mom and dad the naughty spot as a discipline for Philomena. (shows Clyde and Susan the other side of the living room with a rug) "If Philomena breaks any of the rules, you must give her a warning, and if she does it again, you have to either throw one of her privileges in the wastebasket, or take her toy or her electronic away, and put her there for six minutes." (the parents nod in agreement) I also introduced the twins and Maude the naughty room, located at the downstairs guest room. "This is the naughty room. If you break any of the rules, you'll be sent here. Got it?" (the twins and Maude all nod in agreement) Susan: "I think the naughty spot and the naughty room are going to work out better than the corner, because the corner is old news..." Philomena: "I don't like the new rules, because I like to do bad things to my sisters and my mom..." Blythe: "Neither Ingrid or I will going to agree to the house rules." ''(Ingrid shakes her head)'' Maude: "Whenever I hit, or cuss, or spit, I'll end up losing a privilege..." Josephine: "Last but not least, I showed the girls the Reward Chart." (Josephine shows the girls the Reward Chart she made located in the den) Josephine: "If you behave all the time, you can color in one block. If you color all ten blocks, you get a special reward." Maude: "The reward chart is simply beautiful." Josephine: "All the girls were begging for which character-themed reward chart, but I got stressed out, and decided to make a generic one: bunch of hearts in different colors." Teaching Continues Naughty Spot At the kitchen, the girls are having sandwiches for lunch. The twins are fighting over which sandwich is better, Philomena is crying over her sandwich that was served by Susan, while Maude is just eating her sandwich, ignoring her sisters' chaotic behaviors. Blythe: "Grape jelly is better!" Ingrid: "Uh-uh, (bleep)''head! Strawberry is better! Grape jelly tastes like ''(bleep)!" Blythe: (whining) "Grape jelly is way better!" Ingrid: "I love strawberry jelly! Blythe: "Strawberry jelly tastes blunt!" Ingrid: "No, you stuck-up loser!" (Blythe trips over Ingrid, making her cry) Ingrid: "What did I do?" Blythe: "My peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich is gonna be better than your stupid peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich!" Susan: "Stop it, you two!" Blythe and Ingrid: "Fine!" Susan: (turns to Philomena) "Philomena, you need to eat your sandwich." Philomena: (complains bluntly) "But I don't like it! You put the crunchy peanut butter!" Susan: "Well, I'm sorry, baby. We're out of the creamy one." Philomena: (yelling) "I WANT THE CREAMY ONE!" Maude: "Settle down, Philomena." Philomena: "(bleep) you!" (punches Maude) Maude: "Stop hitting me!" Susan: "Philomena Diane, this is your warning. You do not swear and hit your sister." Josephine: (to Philomena) "Your behavior is unacceptable. You either stop or you'll be on the Naughty Spot." Philomena: (yelling) "CRUNCHY PEANUT BUTTER TASTES LIKE (bleep)!" Josephine: I can't believe what Philomena did. She just got kicked off and yelled such foul word. I was shocked. The whole family was shocked. So it's time for Susan to test Philomena on the Naughty Spot. Josephine: (to Susan) "You know what to do..." Susan: "I know, I know... (cuts to the scene where she placed Philomena on the Naughty Spot) You're placed here for six minutes because you didn't eat your sandwich and you used that naughty word. (Philomena kicks her) DON'T YOU KICK ME!" Josephine: "Firm voice, Susan." Susan: (continued) "And on top of that, you lost a privilege! (removes a sticky note that says "Velcro Ball" from the fourth row and throws it in the wastebasket) You're not playing catch the ball all this week." Philomena: (whines) "NO!" Susan: "I'm sorry. You just lost it. And don't dig it out of the wastebasket." Josephine: "You did a good job, Susan." (Susan leaves Philomena and goes back to the kitchen. Soon afterwards, Philomena gets up from the rug and digs the sticky note from the wastebasket, and sticks it back on the board. Susan returns to put Philomena back on the rug and throws that sticky note back in the wastebasket without saying anything; in addition to restart the timer; every time Philomena gets off the rug, Susan has to put her back on the Naughty Spot and restart the timer.) Susan: I really lost control over Philomena when she runs off from the Naughty Spot. (After her tenth escape, Philomena darts off upstairs, and into her bedroom. She slams the door and locks it. Susan rushes upstairs) Susan: Open the door, Philomena! Philomena: (bleep) off! Susan: What did you say to me? I said open the door! (Philomena opens the door. She smacks her mother with a doll) Susan: (yelps then grabs Philomena by her wrist and takes her back downstairs to the Naughty Spot) "You don't smack me with a toy! Now, you stay in the Naughty Spot for blurting out that such word, hitting your sister, and hitting mommy!" (Susan returns to the kitchen and restarts the timer as Philomena cries on the rug for six minutes. After the timer is finished, Susan and Maude return to Philomena) Susan: "Philomena?" Philomena: (in tears) "Yes?" Susan: "Can I explain why I put you here?" (Philomena nods in tears) Susan: "You hit me and Maude, and you blurted out that word. You owe me an apology." Philomena: "Sorry." Susan: "Give me a hug and a kiss." (Philomena gives Susan a hug and a kiss) Maude: "Are you going to say sorry for hitting me?" Philomena: "Sorry." Maude: "Give me a hug." (Philomena gives Maude a hug. After that, Philomena returns to the kitchen to eat her lunch.) Josephine: "The first minute, Philomena hated the chunky peanut butter, but she's beginning to like it. It's like, what happened to the old Philomena?" Naughty Room Josephine: "Later that afternoon, the kids were having fun, but the twins refused to share their toys." Blythe: "Will you give me that Sonata Dusk doll?" Ingrid: "No!" Blythe: (tries to tug the doll with Ingrid) "Alright, you're being stuck-up! Give me!" Ingrid: (tugs the doll) "No! Go (bleep) off!" (punches Blythe by giving her a black eye in a stuck-up way. Blythe cries in pain) Josephine: "I can't believe a 12-year-old just said that filthy word to her sister, and hit her in the eye." Susan: (arrives at the doorway of the twins' bedroom) "INGRID MARGARET! (takes Ingrid downstairs to the Naughty Room) You broke three of the rules -- No hitting, no swearing, and you refuse to share with your sister. Stay in the Naughty Room for 12 minutes. In addition to that, I'm putting Sonata Dusk in the toy confiscation tub until you learn to behave. (takes the doll off of Ingrid's hands, and leaves the Naughty Room) Do not get out. (puts the doll in the tub then goes to the kitchen to set the timer for 12 minutes. After that, Susan gets Blythe out of the twins' bedroom with her one eye being covered by her hand. Susan takes her downstairs) Are you all right, Blythe?" Blythe: (in tears) "No." Susan: "Don't worry. I got an ice pack. (opens the freezer, and gets the ice pack for Blythe) Put it over your eye so the black eye will go away." Blythe: (in tears) "Okay..." (puts it over her eye) (12 minutes later, after the timer is finished. Susan and Blythe arrive to the Naughty Room. Blythe is holding the ice pack over her eye) Susan: "Ingrid?" Ingrid: "Yes?" Susan: "Do you know why you're here?" Ingrid: "Yes." Susan: "Because you hit Blythe and said that naughty word. Are you going to apologize to her?" Ingrid: "I'm sorry that I hit you, Blythe." Blythe: "Can I get a hug?" Ingrid: "Sure." (The twins hug, albeit Blythe is only using one arm since she's holding the ice pack) Blythe: "I finally love my twin sister, but I don't know how long it's going to last..." Thought Box Josephine: I later introduce Maude the Thought Box, which it's up in her room. (Maude sees a small box on her desk) Maude: "What is this?" Josephine: "This is the thought box. You have to write down to express your opinions about your family and you don't like about it." Maude: (nods) "Okay." Josephine: "I provided a pen and paper for you." (Josephine leaves. Maude writes down the opinions of her own family, including the ones about what she doesn't like about what Philomena did to her. After she finishes writing her thoughts, she folds the paper, and puts it in the box) Maude: (walks out of her room while holding the Thought Box) "Okay. I'm finished." Susan: "Okay. (takes the paper out of the box) Let's read it." Maude: (reads the paper) "I always love my family. Especially my parents. I also love the twins, but they attack each other, spit at each other, and they cuss. But they don't do that stuff to me or Philomena. I love Philomena, except I wish she would stop hitting me, or kicking me, or talking back to mom, or throwing a fit, or swearing. I wish I want to spend time with my family without any of the bad behaviors." Susan: "You did a wonderful expression. Good girl." Josephine: "What Maude wrote about her thoughts are just simple, yet I did agree with mom. It was wonderful." Onward Josephine: "That one afternoon, the family is playing at the park. But when I realized what was happening, Philomena has gone completely violent with her explosive temper." Philomena: (pushes Maude off the swing) "Get lost, you (bleep)!" Maude: (lands on the ground chest first) "Mom!" (Susan arrives to help Maude) Maude: "She pushed me!" Maude: "Philomena refuses to share a swing with me, so she pushed me off." Josephine: "Philomena, that is a naughty behavior. You do not push your sister. She could get hurt!" Josephine: "I also went to check on the twins to see how are they doing..." Blythe: "Get your own dome climber! I own this to myself!" Ingrid: "Shut up! There's only one (bleep)''ing dome climber! ''(spits at Blythe's face)" Josephine: (watches over the twins) "Uh oh... Trouble, trouble, trouble..." Blythe: "Get off my dome climber, or go to (bleep)!" Ingrid: "Make me!" (Blythe climbs down the dome climber, picks up some stones, climbs back up, and pelts Ingrid by throwing them at her one by one) Blythe: "I said get off my dome climber!" Ingrid: "Ow! Hey! What are you doing?" Susan: "Blythe Lenore Pie! What did I tell you about hitting your sister with stuff! If you do that again, we're going straight home to the naughty room!" Blythe: "My relationship with Ingrid didn't last very long..." Philomena: "I wanna get on the slide!" Maude: "You need to wait your turn." Philomena: (throws tantrum) "But I wanna!" Maude: "Just wait your turn. I'm almost at the top. (climbs up to the top, and slides all the down to the ground) Okay Philomena, it's your turn." Philomena: (hits Maude) "I was suppose to use to the slide!" (continues to hit Maude until she punches her in her lip) Maude: (notices that her lip is bleeding) "Why did you do that for? Mom?" Susan: "Yes? Maude, what happened to your lip?" (Blythe continues to pelt stones at Ingrid) Maude: "Philomena hit me. Can we go home?" Susan: (sighs) "Yes." (The family all walk home while Susan grabs Philomena by her wrist) Susan: (after arriving home) "You're going to the naughty room, Blythe. (takes Blythe to the naughty room) Because you broke one rule -- no hitting. Now you lost a privilege." (Susan leaves the naughty room to remove a sticky note that says "Computer" from the first row and throws it in the wastebasket. After that, she goes to the twins' bedroom to confiscate Blythe's iPad then goes to the kitchen to set the timer for 12 minutes.) Susan: "This also applies your iPad privilege too!" Blythe: "I don't like it when my mom took away my iPad privilege. It was a stupid idea." (Blythe kneels down, covering her face crying) Susan: "Blythe Lenore Pie, that silly crying allows me to extend your time by 12 minutes! " (After the timer is finished, Susan comes in to talk to Blythe) Susan: "Blythe, do you want to know why you're in the naughty room?" Blythe: "Yes." Susan: "Because you pelt Ingrid with stones to tell her to get off the dome climber, and you didn't listen to me. Are you going to apologize to Ingrid?" Blythe: "Yes." Susan: (yelling) "Ingrid! Get over here right now! Blythe wants to say something to you!" Ingrid: (arrives as fast as she can) "What is it, mom?" Susan: "Blythe wants to owe you an apology." Ingrid: "Sure thing." Blythe: "I'm sorry that I pelted you with stones..." Ingrid: "Really?" (Blythe nods) Ingrid: "Gimme a hug..." (The twins both hug) Josephine: "This next day, I came to say goodbye to the family for a few days. I know it's going to be difficult, but I have to remind the family to follow everything what they're doing." Josephine: "I need a hug, Philomena." (Philomena gives Josephine a hug) Josephine: "I'll only be gone for a few days, Maude..." (Maude gives Josephine a hug) Josephine: "I'm going to miss you two... (gives Blythe and Ingrid a hug then turns to Susan) Take care of the family." Susan: "I will." (Josephine leaves the house, waving at the family) Susan: "After Josephine leaves, I have to keep track of what the children are doing..." Family Test Run (Maude is doing her homework when suddenly is being attacked by Philomena, who throws a toy at her) Maude: "Ow! What are you doing?!" Philomena: "(bleep) off, you (bleep)''ing moron!" ''(runs downstairs) Susan: "What's going on?" Maude: (runs downstairs, exclaiming) "Philomena hit me with my toy!" Susan: "This is going to be your final warning, Philomena. You either need to stop throwing toys your sister, or you'll be on the Naughty Spot. Maude, can you please pick up your toy?" Maude: "Yes." (takes her toy from Philomena's hands, puts it up in her room, and returns to her homework) Blythe: "Can I play with Aria Blaze?" Ingrid: "Sure." (hands Blythe the doll) Blythe: "I finally learned a lesson about sharing and not fighting..." ''(Ingrid nods in agreement)'' DVD Meeting Josephine: "When I come back from a few days' break, I introduce the parents the footage of the household from the last few days..." Josephine: "Susan?" Susan: "Yes?" Josephine: "I want you to take a look at the evaluation of what happened in the last few days. Are you ready?" Susan: "I guess so." Josephine: "Good. Clyde?" Clyde: "What is it?" Josephine: "I need you too." Clyde: "Why?" Josephine: "We're going to take a look at the DVD footage. You're ready?" Clyde: "Yes." Josephine: "Okay. (she sits down at the table. The parents follow suite) Let's take a look at what happened when I'm gone. (turns on the portable DVD player) Let's take a look..." Susan (in the DVD): "Philomena! I told you to get off my computer!" Philomena (in the DVD): "Shut up!" Susan (in the DVD): "You don't talk back to mommy! Now, get off the computer!" Philomena (in the DVD): "Get lost!" Susan (in the DVD): (takes Philomena to the Naughty Spot) "I told you to get off my computer and you didn't listen. You sit here for six minutes! (removes the sticky note that says "Board Games" from the fourth row and throws it in the wastebasket) You're not playing board games with us!" Philomena (in the DVD): (becomes destructive, throws everything around the house and kicks the wall behind her so hard, leaving a dent) (yelling) "THAT'LL TEACH YOU!" Susan (in the DVD): (looks at the dented wall Philomena made) "Oh my god! Philomena! Look what you've done! (angry) You do not damage the house!" Josephine: (pauses the DVD) "Susan, I think you need to work on disciplining Philomena a little better. Can you try that next time?" Susan: "Yes. I don't know what has gotten into me since Philomena is being so angry and destructive." Josephine: "Okay. (resumes the DVD) Let's move on." (at the mall) Philomena (in the DVD): "I WANNA GO TO THE TOY STORE!" Susan (in the DVD): "We're not going to the toy store today." Philomena (in the DVD): (throwing a tantrum) "BUT I WANNA!" Susan (in the DVD): "No. And that's final. One more outburst from you and we're going straight home!" (When they eat out at the restaurant in the mall, Philomena darted off to the toy store) Susan (in the DVD): "Where'd Philomena go?" Blythe (in the DVD): "I think she ran off the the toy store." Susan (in the DVD): "Grab her out." (The twins got up from their seats, enter the toy store, and remove Philomena from the store. When they put her back to the restaurant, Philomena kicks Blythe in her stomach. Blythe falls on the ground) Ingrid (in the DVD): "Philomena! Why did you kick her?!" Philomena (in the DVD): "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU (bleep)!" Ingrid (in the DVD): (shocked) What did you just say to me?! (Philomena gives Ingrid the finger) Josephine: (pauses the DVD) "I can't believe a six year old giving her sister the finger! That's just vulgar. (resumes the DVD) Blythe (in the DVD): "Listen Philomena, I need you to be nice to Jacob." (Her 11-year-old boyfriend, Jacob, arrives. He shares a kiss with Blythe) Maude (in the DVD): "I'm Maude". (shakes hand with Jacob) Jacob (in the DVD): "You look like a pleasant girl." (Maude nods) Jacob (in the DVD): (squats down to Philomena's level) "What's your name, little one?" Philomena (in the DVD): "Philomena." Jacob (in the DVD): "You wanna shake my hand?" (Philomena shakes his hand upon his request) Ingrid (in the DVD): "I'm her twin sister." Jacob (in the DVD): "Right. Blythe told me all about you. I'm 11." Ingrid (in the DVD): "Wait, you're 11?" Jacob (in the DVD): "My birthday's not for 5 months." (Maude is watching TV in the den. Minutes later, Jacob arrives) Jacob (in the DVD): "What are you watching right now?" Maude (in the DVD): "Star vs. the Forces of Evil." Josephine: (pauses the DVD) "That's a little better. Susan, it looks like Philomena is acting better when there's guests in the house. It seems that she barely done anything bad..." Susan: "I know... (wipes her tears) I don't know what to do..." Clyde: "Calm down. (pats Susan on her back) Feel better?" Susan: "Yes." Josephine: "We only have a few days left to straighten up Philomena's disruptive behavior. (turns to Susan) Remember, one bad behavior from Philomena means six minutes on the naughty spot, outside the house or not." (Josephine and the parents leave the table) Reinforcement Josephine: "So I only have a few days left to improve Philomena's behavior. So if she breaks any of the house rules, Susan will know what she'll do..." (Josephine sees Philomena abusing the house and her sisters) Philomena: (puts pressure on Maude in her prone state with her foot) "Give me the remote!" Maude: (in pain) "Stop crushing me, Philomena!" Philomena: "I said give me the (bleep)''ing remote or ''(holds up a toy Star Butterfly wand belongs to Maude) I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR WAND!" Maude: "Please don't!" Josephine: (approaches to Philomena) "Philomena, this is your last warning. You need to stop hurting Maude, or you'll go to the Naughty Spot." Philomena: (angry) "Go (bleep) yourself, you (bleep) nanny!" Josephine: "I can't believe what Philomena just did! She swore at my face!" Josephine: (takes Philomena to the Naughty Spot) "You're on the Naughty Spot for..." Susan: "Six minutes!" (sets the timer) (Six minutes later, the timer rings) Josephine: "Philomena, I would like an apology from you." Philomena: "Why?" Josephine: "For using that language." Philomena: "Sorry." Josephine: "Give Josie a hug." (Philomena hugs Josephine) Josephine: "Before I leave, I want check on the reward chart." (Josephine and the girls check on the Reward Chart. So far, Maude was the only who has all ten blocks colored in. The twins left out a few blocks; most likely due to misbehaving each other, and Philomena didn't get any blocks colored due to her bad behavior) Josephine: "Maude, since you got all your blocks colored in for good behavior, you'll get your reward. (gives Maude a small box) Open it." Maude: (opens the box) It's one hour free time on the computer! Josephine: "But don't use your mom's computer. Alright?" Maude: "I won't." Blythe, Ingrid, and Philomena turns over a new leaf Josephine: "So I only got one day left before I leave, so I prepped up a special activity for the family." Josephine: "Our special activity is a scavenger hunt game. Your objective is to hunt down all the stuff I hidden around outdoors. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Maude: "You betcha!" Josephine: "All right. Put on your thinking caps and start hunting!" (The whole family are hunting down for all the stuff Josephine hid.) (Ten minutes later) Josephine: "What did you find?" Blythe: "A spool!" Ingrid: "A plastic iguana!" Josephine: "Good." Blythe: I love doing activities with my family. ''(Ingrid nods)'' Maude: "I found a blue triangular block!" Philomena: "A bald eagle toy!" Maude: "I was having fun with my little sister." Clyde: "So you're having fun?" Blythe: "Yep. I like having fun." Time for Josephine to go Josephine: "Philomena, I'll be leaving. For good. Give Josie a hug." (Philomena gives Josephine a hug) Josephine: (continued) "Give me a hug, Maude." (Maude hugs Josephine) Josephine: (continued) "Blythe... Ingrid... I'm going to miss you two!" (Blythe and Ingrid both give Josephine a high five) Blythe: "I like Josephine. She's great." Josephine: (continued) "I'm very proud of you, Susan." Susan: "No problem." (gives Josephine a firm handshake) Josephine: (continued) "And I'll never forget you, Clyde." Clyde: (in tears) "I won't." (gives Josephine a hug) Clyde: "I think Josephine is the best nanny we've ever got in this house." Family Update (The family are eating out at Pepper's) Susan: "Our evaluation is going so well so far." (The family are at the local bowling alley) Maude: "Thank you, Josephine, for helping out our family." (Maude and Philomena are playing tag in the front yard) Blythe: "Josephine, you're the best." Philomena: "I love you, Josie." Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts